1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly to a scanner with a switching mechanism for selecting a reflective optical path for scanning a reflective original document, or a transparent optical path for scanning a transparent original document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The original document to be scanned with an scanner can be divided into two different categories, reflective and transparent. In order to effectively scan the image from the original document, the scanners are configured to reflective type for scanning reflective original document, and transparent type for scanning transparent original document.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical reflective type scanner is shown. The scanner 1 generally includes a top frame 11 with a document positioning plate 12 which is a plane surface made of for example glass or other light transmittable, substantially rigid material, for supporting an reflective original document 10 to be scanned, defining a document scanning window. A cover 13 is pivotally attached to the top frame 11 of the scanner 1 for covering the document positioning plate 12 during the scanning process.
The reflective type scanner 1 generally includes an optical scanning module 14 and a pair of guiding rails 15a, 15b. The optical scanning module 14 is provided with a light source 16, a plurality of light reflection mirrors 171, 172, 173, 174, a focusing lens 18, and an image sensing module 19 such as a Charge Coupling Device (CCD) or a Contact Image Scanning (CIS). The optical scanning module 14 may be moved by a driving device (not shown) along the guiding rails 15a, 15b. When the optical scanning module 14 completes a scanning process, the image of the reflective original document 10 is scanned.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a typical transparent type scanner 2 is shown. The scanner 2 also includes a top frame 21 and a document positioning plate 22. A back lighting module 23 is pivotally attached to the top frame 21 of the scanner 2. The back lighting module 23 is provided with a back light source 26 therein.
The transparent type scanner 2 includes an optical scanning module 24 moveably supported by a pair of guiding rails 25a, 25b. The optical scanning module 24 includes a plurality of reflection mirrors 271, 272, 273, a focusing lens 28, and an image sensing module 29. The optical scanning module 24 may be moved by a driving device (not shown) along the guiding rails 25a, 25b. When the optical scanning module 24 completes a scanning process and with the light provided by the back light source 26, the image of the transparent original document 20 supported on the document positioning plate 22 is scanned.
The conventional reflective or transparent scanner can only conduct a specific scanning mode, i.e. the reflective type scanner can not conduct a transparent scanning process, while the transparent type scanner can not conduct a reflective scanning process. In prior art, there is provided with a mode-selective scanner which is capable of selectively conducting reflective or transparent scanning processes. However, the scanner is too complicated to economically manufacture. In addition, it is too complicate to assemble.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an image scanning device with a switching mechanism which is capable of overcoming the problems described above and facilitating scanning operation.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an image scanning device with a switching mechanism. By means of the switching mechanism, the scanner is capable of conducting either a reflective scanning mode or a transparent scanning mode.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a scanner for selectively scanning reflective and transparent original document in accordance with the present invention comprises an optical scanning module having first and second light sources for selectively projecting light beam to a reflective original document or a transparent original document, respectively to generate a corresponding reflective or resulted image. A reflective optical path mechanism includes a plurality of first reflection mirrors and a first focusing lens for collecting the reflective image from the first reflection mirrors. A transparent optical path mechanism includes a plurality of second reflection mirrors and a second focusing lens for collecting the resulted image from the second reflection mirrors. An image sensing module is arranged adjacent to the first and second optical path mechanism for selectively picking up image from the first or second focusing lens. A switching mechanism is coupled to the image sensing module to selectively align the image sensing module to the first focusing lens to pick up the reflective image, or to the second focusing lens to pick up the resulted image.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a second focusing lens is provided thereby providing different resolutions.
To further understand the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, as well as the attached drawings, wherein: